My Sexy Babysitter
by GleeFanfictionNinja
Summary: Finn Hudson is a single father of 5 year old Abigail. What happens when he hires a sexy new babysitter by the name of Kitty Wilde? Find out what happens and how she turns his life upside down :) Fair warning, there is smut. RATED MA


_Hi all! This is my new story! I hope you like it, I will hopefully be able to publish a little bit more often, but as uni is back, I'm not 100% sure._

_This chapter is really just an introduction to the life of Finn Hudson, so is only about 1000 words, following chapters will hopefully be much longer :)_

_Enjoy &amp; please review! I would love to hear your suggestions :)_

_Okay! Thats all for today guys! Hope you've enjoyed it!_

Finn Hudson 35 is a single father of a 5 year old, energetic Abigail Rose Hudson. Abigail's mother, one of Finns least regrettable one-night stands was a brunette named Nina. When Finn found out Nina was pregnant, he instantly stopped sleeping around, and they tried to make things work out between them. It didn't work out, they decided just to stay as friends with benefits, mainly because the sex was so amazingly good.

Their first night together, the night that they conceived Abigail was a night full of some very vanilla sex. Nina had no idea about what Finn's sexual needs were actually like. She found this out when they had sex for the second time.

Nina was 19 weeks pregnant and had just told Finn about the baby and he was enraged, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. He couldn't believe she'd kept this from him for so long, she already had a large baby bump.

He took Nina up to his room, his lips attacking hers in rough, heated kissed, they weren't passionate, they were full of anger. He pushes her down onto the bed and quickly rips off her clothes. He straddled he legs so she couldn't move, having her pinned down to the bed he quickly grabbed some rope and tied each hand to the headboard of his bed, and her feet, spread apart to the bedposts at the bottom of the bed.

Nina struggled against her restraints, but secretly, she loved seeing this side of Finn come out. Finn slowly stripped off and started jerking off. His long, thick 11 inch cock hardening and growing to its fullest. The vein on the underside of his large appendage pulsing wildly as he knelt down on the bed between Nina's spread legs. He keept jerking off, looking up at her with a pained and angry expression.

"19 fucking weeks? And you couldn't tell me? Because you're too much of a pussy?"

Nina bit her lip and began "I told you… I'm..."  
Finn cut her off, he really didn't want to hear any of her sorry excuses. "Just stop" He shook his head, his hands moving up and roughly palmed her breasts. They'd grown quite a lot since he'd last seen her, to accommodate for their baby's food supply. Nina whimpered from Finn's rough grip, it was tight, but it didn't hurt too much, oddly it was pleasurable "Fuck.. Finn.." she whimpered, arching her back, wanting more.

Finn roughly kept palming her large breasts, looking into her eyes. "I've missed so much.. I'm going to be a part of our baby's life..." Nina nodded, rolling her hips as she tried to get some pleasure for her aching, dripping wet pussy. Finn's tip was between her legs, and as she rolled her hips, she got a tiny bit of friction, moaning out softly before Finn's hips roughly jerked away, not wanting the contact just yet, just muttering a "No".

He reached over and took a large dildo from the drawer beside his bed. It was jelly and bright pink, almost as big as Finn's own cock, but it was smooth, not veiny, and the head of the toy wasn't any bigger than the rest. Finn knew it would cause her some pleasure, but not the amount she needed.

He slowly ran the tip through her folds before pushing it in, causing a small moan as the tied brunette bucked her hips. Finn began slowly pumping the toy, watching Nina's body react and listening to the noises she was making. He only thrust it a few times to get it nice and wet before pulling it out and shoving it roughly into her ass, smirking as Nina groaned loudly, arching her back and rolling her hips "Uhhh! Fi-inn!"

Finn leant down and sucked roughly on one of Nina's pert nipples as he slowly rans his tip through her slick folds before roughly entering the girl, filling her up completely and easily with one thrust. Finn began pounding into the girls tight pussy roughly, having no mercy on the pregnant mother of his child. And why would he? She'd kept this from him for so long. He was furious.

Taking out all his anger on Nina, he fucked her roughly for hours, keeping her tied up. Finn fucked her pussy, her ass, and her mouth numerous times, each time taking more pleasure than the next and elicting more pleasurable sounds from the restrained woman. Fucking her until he was satisfied, and then letting her go.

The next few months, Nina kept growing and growing, all whilst the two of them tried to work things out. In the end they decided on just being friends, and having 50/50 custody of their baby. Nina's waters broke when she was just 7 months pregnant, and she got rushed to emergency as the baby was too early. Finn stayed at her side the entire time, until the doctors said they'd have to have emergency surgery to try and save both mother and baby.

Finn waited anxiously in the waiting room until he got the news. The baby had survived, but unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Nina.

Ever since then, Finn had raised their daughter Abigail by himself. Finn was an accountant and worked from home, but did hire a babysitter to help him out, so he could actually get some work done, instead of only spending time with his beautiful little girl.

Abigail was now 5, and Finn 35. Their babysitter Frankie, was moving away with her partner, so Finn was in urgent need of a new babysitter. After many interviews he finally found a girl who suited his needs. Kitty Wilde would be starting her new job as babysitter for the Hudson's on Monday.

Please review!

-GleeFanfictionNinja


End file.
